The sequence of operation that is set forth herein is one preferred sequence for the electronic alarm device in the cap of the medication bottle described in my U.S. patent application filed Sep. 28, 1999, Ser. No. 09/407,006, entitled xe2x80x9cMEDICATION REMINDER DEVICExe2x80x9d.